


Why Didn't We?

by that_squishy_robot



Series: How to Deal with your Cannibal Boyfriend [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Crack, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Everyone is Happy Healthy and alive AU, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal gets railed in the bath tub guys, He's cool with it, I have three unfinished stories, I just don't want to torture Franklyn again, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possible Alana bashing?, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, jealous Alana, not really - Freeform, not sorry, please help me, plus some in docs, season one AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_squishy_robot/pseuds/that_squishy_robot
Summary: Alana decides it's finally time to seduce Hannibal Lecter. However, she never expected it to be so difficult... Or that Will would constantly be in her way.





	Why Didn't We?

Alana had always wondered why she had never had an affair with Hannibal. Perhaps it had to do with the fact she was to focus on pursuing her career, that the scandal of an affair simply did not fit in. However, now that she was a doctor and had her own practice, maybe it was time.

She had known Hannibal for a long time, and they certainly had no shortage of things in common. As a match they would work.

Although, how in the world was she supposed to go about that? Hannibal was a bit odd, so she doubted simply asking him out for a drink would be her best course of action.

If that was the case, maybe it would be better for her to simply seduce him, until he made the first move. How hard could it be?

The two of them had their weekly lunch scheduled later in the week. It had once been dinner, which was much more intimate. They would cook together, and often share the beer that Hannibal had brewed himself.

However, Hannibal was the one to change their meetings. He claimed that it had something to do with the way his patients were scheduled.

For some reason that had always sounded like a lie to Alana. Hannibal was nothing but miraculous in the way he scheduled his patience and he would never let that get in the way of his personal life.

She always wondered if it had something to do with her. Perhaps he did have feelings for her and was trying to distance himself to avoid complications.

That sounded like something Hannibal would do. He was nothing but polite, and probably wanted to avoid pushing his feelings on to her. Especially when they were alone in his home together.

If that was the case, it would be easy to show up to his home later in the day for dinner. Call it a friendly visit. She knew Hannibal would never turn her away. It seemed a bit rude and underhanded, but sometimes you had to play dirty.

~~~  
Alana showed up at Hannibal’s house at exactly seven. This was normally the time when he cooked dinner, and he was certainly home. So, if that was the case, why in the world had he not answered the door yet? Alana had been standing in the cold for at least seven minutes now.

She tested the knob to see if it was unlocked. Which it was. Hannibal wasn’t exactly one to worry about such things. When Alana had expressed her worry about it, Hannibal simply asked if she thought he couldn’t take care of himself, in the charming way he always did.

The living room was empty, so she assumed Hannibal was probably in the kitchen, which was closed off.

Should she try knocking again? She didn’t want to surprise him. Such matter would be quite rude. Although, not answering your front door was rather rude as well.

Deciding it was better to ask for forgiveness, Alana opened the door.

Then she screamed.

Because who wouldn’t scream when one saw Will Graham holding a knife to Hannibal’s throat?

The two of them had instantly jerked apart. The knife scattering across the floor.

“Will, what the hell are you doing!?” Alana couldn’t tell if she was still screaming, but the fear and shock had turned to genuine anger. How could Will, their friend, threaten Hannibal!?

“I was… we were… Hannibal, a little help here.” Will started.

“Alana, please relax. I was allowing Will to theorize how our killer of the week may be approaching their victims.”

“By holding a knife to your throat?!”

“I mean it kind of worked…” Will said, only to be cut off seeing the glare from Alana.

The situation didn’t sit well with Alana, because she didn’t believe it. It had always seemed like Hannibal tried to protect Will. Since he was his Doctor, it made sense, but not if Will was trying to hurt him.

Instead of keeping the situation going, Alana would relax. Maybe speak to Hannibal when Will leaves. If something is wrong, they can report him together. Will was her friend, but she wouldn’t tolerate him hurting people.

Alana sighed, and put her hands up in a placating motion. “Ok, knives aside. What are you doing here, Will?” Alana wasn’t quite sure where she and Will stood most of the time. There was a time when they may have gotten closer, but there were to many things between them. She didn’t quite want to admit that she didn’t trust him… But Will has gone through a lot.

“Same as you.” Will shrugged.

“Although, Will and I had planned this dinner, Doctor Bloom.” Hannibal interrupted.

“Oh… Sorry about that. It was a long day, and I was hoping you’d have a beer.” Alana tilted her head gently to the side, and let her long dark hair fall off her shoulder.

“Of course. Excuse me for a moment.”

“… This is awkward.” Will said, when Hannibal left the room.

“A bit. I didn’t expect you to be here. Your car isn’t in the driveway.”

“Drove over with Hannibal.”

Alana raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you call him _Hannibal_?” For that matter, when did Hannibal truly start having dinner with patients? Alana knew the two of them technically toed that line a bit, but not enough for evenings spent in each other's company.

Will shrugged. “I don’t know, it kind of just happened.”

“At my insistence of course.” Hannibal said, walking back in with a small barrel of what Alana would assume is her beer.

Of course, Alana wanted to say that this would cause confusion. That Will would start to see Hannibal as something more that his doctor. However, Hannibal was her mentor, and probably knew what he was doing. Probably.

Hannibal poured a glass for both her and Will, and she tried not to be a bit bitter about that fact. The beer had always been a thing for her, since Hannibal never really shared it with anyone else. Although it was only polite to offer.

“So, what were you planning for dinner, Hannibal?” Alana asked.

“Lemon baked fish, with a side cranberry sauce. For dessert Mango basil vacherin.”

“Fruity.” Alana laughed.

“Quite. Please, both of you take a seat in the dining room, and I will be out shortly.”

Dinner was simple, but still beautifully prepared. Alana always wondered how Hannibal found the time to put this much thought into the meals he created.

The two of them talked about some of their newer patients and treatments that were becoming available with today’s time. Will had been quite through dinner, obviously not having much to put into the topic of psychiatry. It was rude for Alana to leave him out… but if she tried hard enough she could imagine it was just her and Hannibal here.

“Well.” Will said as they helped clear their plates for Hannibal. “At the risk of being the third wheel any longer, I think I’m going to duck on out of here.”

Hannibal frowned. “You are going to miss dessert.”

“There was only enough for two in the first place.”

“Yes, but it will not take long for me to make more.”

“Hannibal, Will has a lecture early tomorrow morning.” Alana noted, trying to give Will the push he needed to leave. It took long enough. How long was he going to play the third wheel?

“Yep. Got to make that long drive back to Wolftrap.”

“Your vehicle is not even here, Will.”

“No, but your office is like a block away.”

“It is the middle of the night Will. You can not just take a stroll.” Hannibal countered.

“What am I going to get mugged? In this neighborhood?” Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“If you give me a moment, I will drive you. I am sure Doctor Bloom will not mind the short wait.”

“It’s fine, I’ll even text you when I get back to my car, ok?”

“I would prefer you call me.”

 

“See, now we're getting somewhere. I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.”

And with that, Will left. Leaving Hannibal standing at the door with a rather worried expression on his face.

“Hannibal, don’t worry about Will. Worst case scenario he finds another dog. Come on, that mango thing you made looks really good.” Alana finally said to break Hannibal from his trance. She knew that was not the worst thing that could happen. Will could very well get mugged in this neighborhood. After all, this would be the place to make money. However, Alana felt she would be more worried about the mugger. Will was unstable, and who knows what could happen if he were faced with a situation like that. He may even make good on his name as the FBI’s pet serial killer.

“Yes… My apologies. Please follow me back to the dining room.”

~~~

Alana was a bit sore about her and Hannibal’s dinner a few nights prior. He had practically shut down after Will had left. Once they had finished dessert, Hannibal walked her to her car and said good night.

There was no offer of more alcohol or mentioning to stay the night. They hadn’t touched in anyway as well.

While it was a bit of a blow to Alana’s ego that she couldn’t seduce him quickly, that didn’t mean she hadn’t lain the seeds.

She now had another dinner planned next Friday. Next time, there would be no one to interrupt their time together.

However, that didn’t mean she would wait until that fateful night of course. Her on going seduction of Doctor Hannibal Lecter, would only work if she bothered to give her all to the cause.

So now, she was at Hannibal’s office, waiting for him to finish up with his current patient. Normally this was his lunch break, but Alana supposed that Hannibal was the type to put others before himself. Even if he did quite enjoy his meals.

Alana took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs. The room was a bit dark for her own tastes, however quite comfortable. After that, she simply waited. Played a few games on her phone, sent a few emails.

Soon enough her lunch break was over, and Alana had to give up hope. She packed all of her stuff up, just as the door to Hannibal’s office opened.

“Hannibal, I don’t care what you say, gutting them is the only way.”

“Will, please learn to admit when you are wrong.”

Alana frowned overhearing the conversation. She was not going to butt into what they were saying, since they were coming out of the office, but still.

“Oh, Doctor Bloom. I did not know you were dropping by.” Hannibal said, after noticing her.

“Yeah. I wanted to see if you were open to going to lunch, but I had no idea you and Will were still in session, especially after this long…” Alana said.

“Hannibal asked me to bring over the lunch he left at home.” Will offered.  
“Yes. It would have been quite rude to ask Will to go all that way for me, only to not offer him something to eat.”

It was also rude to leave someone sitting in the waiting room. However, Alana kept her mouth shut. She could be a bit impatient when she missed lunch. “Maybe we should make lunch plans in advance next time.” She said, smiling instead.

“Quite. Allow me to walk you both to your vehicles.”

Once in her Prius, Alana simply frowned at her steering wheel. Well that had gone well. How hard was it to get Hannibal alone? Actually, how hard was it to get him away from Will. The amount of time they were spending together was kind of ridiculous.

Alana cared about Will, she really did… But she would be lying if she said that this wasn’t getting annoying. Of course Will needed help, and Hannibal was the best person to give it, but this just didn’t seem right. Hannibal shouldn’t allow Will to completely take over his life. It wasn’t fair to any of them.

Alana took a breath before turning out to the road. Maybe she should talk to Will. If she could convince him to only speak to Hannibal during their sessions, perhaps it would help.


End file.
